The Forbidden Warriors
by AllyBFBlaze
Summary: Two girls, from the well known guild Fairy Tail, are ready to set out into the exciting world of magic. Aiming to find their fathers lost dragons, they accomplish more than expected. But will they fall along the way, beside their dragons?
1. Ally And Luke!

**_I won't say much x3 This is a little something I decided to write x3 Also, check out my friend if you wanna or have the time:_**

**_CaitlinTheArtist_**

**_Lets just get on with it x3_**

**_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

**_Ally's P.O.V, Age 5_**

_Seven Years Ago..._

"But daddy!" I pouted. I looked up at the salmon haired dragon slayer, putting on my best fake tears. "Ally you can't hide away from the guild forever," He said sternly. I looked down at my feet and shuffled nervously, "But people wont like me," I mumbled. Natsu put his hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head up to see warm onyx eyes.

"They'll love you, Ally. And me and your mother will be there too," He said softly. I nodded and grinned my fathers infamous smile, "Yeah! Lets show Fairy Tail what this Celestial Dragon Slayer can do!" I said proudly. He chuckled before a look of amusement crossed his face, "But first you might want to get dressed."

I nodded and ran upstairs into my room, shutting the door. I pulled out a mini version of my dads outfit and placed it down on my bed. I peeled off my pyjamas and slipped on the outfit. I grabbed a hair brush and ran it through my messy ginger hair that came down to my mid back. I smiled and pulled a black cap off of my table, placing it on my head and it falling sideways. It was Natsu's old cap.

I walked over to the mirror and smiled at what I saw. The cap had darkened my already dark hazel eyes, and the jacket on my shoulders hung loosely. My bangs covered my left eye, making only the right eye visible. I nodded and ran out of the bedroom door, running down the stairs. Well, I started off running. Next thing I knew, I was falling face first down the stairs. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see my Natsu looking down at me. "Careful," He said playfully before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

I hit his back jokingly, "You know, you're kidnapping the best Celestial Dragon Slayer alive right now!" I exclaimed. He laughed half heartedly before I noticed something, "Where mum?" "She's already at the guild waiting for us," He told me. I nodded even though he couldn't see it. He carried me out the door and into the street until we reached the entrance of the guild. He placed me down and I looked up at him with worried eyes. "Don't worry," He exclaimed.

I nodded and grabbed his massive hand in my tiny ones. He smiled at me before busting the doors open and shouting, "I'm here!" He got various greeting calls. I hid behind his leg, needing the fabric from his pants in my tiny hands. "Hey Natsu, Is that your daughter?" I heard a voice ask. I look up to see a white haired woman smiling at me with closed eyes. "Yep! Her names Ally," He sung. He looked down at me before picking me high up into the air. I squealed and he chuckled. "Everyone! This is my daughter Ally! She finally agreed to come!" He boomed out proudly. I chuckled and squirmed in his arms, "Daddy~ Put me down!"

He threw me up into the air and I screamed. He caught me and placed me down on the ground. A lot of guild members crowded around me and I squeezed myself between my fathers legs, trying to hide. This caused multiple chuckles to sound around the guild. I looked up to see an old man smiling at me. I squealed in fright and hid my face in fathers pants. The man chuckled, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Ally," He said kindly. I realised this must be the 'master' Natsu was always talking about.

I smiled brightly at the old man, "You must be the master! I'm the best Celestial Dragon Slayer you'll ever meet!" I said proudly, striking a pose. "That's my girl," Natsu said. I heard a growl and looked to see Lucy, "Natsu, what have you been teaching Ally while I was working?" He gulped and I walked up to Lucy, "Mum look!" I walked up to Natsu and used a fire dragon roar in his face, him swallowing it. "I Learned magic!" I said happily. She chuckled and looked down at me, "Great job Ally."

I smiled but then frowned. "I'll come back!" I said, rushing out of the guild doors. "Ally!" A chorus sounded. I chuckled and ran towards the walls of Magnolia. I ran out of the gates, directing myself towards the forest. I pushed forward into the lush trees and bushes, panting. "Luke?" I called out.

A rustling sound came from one of the bushes and I looked over to it, smiling. A golden exceed exited from the bush, shaking stray leaves and dirt from his fur. "Ally, you should take me to your house. Your father wont mind," The golden tomcat growled, picking a twig out from his belly fur.

"That's why I came! I told myself when I first entered the guild, I would come and get you and take you home!" I exclaimed proudly, puffing out my chest. The exceed smiled and walked over to me, smiling.

I smiled before picking up the golden exceed. I looked him over and frowned when I noticed something was wrong. I licked my hand and spiked up the top of his head with the saliva. "There! All better!" I said, admiring my work on the quiff. The tomcat chuckled before pointing to the walls of Magnolia, "Let's go Ally!"

I ran all the way back to the guild, stopping on the way to pick a purple flower I had spotted. I smiled brightly when I saw the guild hall come into view. "We're nearly there Luke!" I said happily. He nodded his head and I took that as the signal to go into the guild. I pushed open the large doors and ran over to Natsu.

"Back dad!" I exclaimed. He looked down and smiled at me, "Welcome back Ally." A look of confusion crossed his face when he noticed the golden exceed on my shoulder. "Ally, who's that?" I smiled and petted the cats head, "This is my buddy, Luke!"

"Nice to meet you sir," Luke said, bowing towards Natsu. "No need to be so formal Luke, Call me Natsu," The pink haired fire mage exclaimed. The golden exceed nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Dad, can we start training again?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He nodded enthusiastically, grinning "Let's go start training!"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Yay I finished it! X3 I had to re-write the chapter cause I ended up getting off track in the other version x3 Did you guys like it? Please leave a review if you have the time and tell me! So, see ya next time!**

**Flames Out!**

**AllyBFBlaze~**


	2. Heya Cait!

**Heya guys, I'm back with chapter two! Yay x3 And just a quick note, sorry if updates don't come for a while. I'm starting school in a week and I have to go to a place with no internet for half of my time off, so yeah sorry about that. Let's just get into it!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail x3**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_Current time, 7 years later, Ally's P.O.V, age 12_

"Fire dragon... Roar!" I yell, opening my mouth wide. Flames pour out in a long tunnel-like shape, extending at the end. I smile at my work as I watch Natsu eat the flames. "Great job Ally! You're getting better every day!" He praised. I smiled and nodded, turning towards the two exceeds watching us. "Happy! Luke! Come over here, I think it's time for a break!" I call out to them. They ran over to me, Luke jumping into my arms.

"Happy, do you think Ally's ready for our _special _training?" I heard Natsu ask the blue exceed. "Aye sir!" He said happily. I ran over to the pink haired fire mage, Luke following close behind, "Special training? What's that dad?" I ask looking up at him. He smirks before picking me up. "Dad!" I squeal, hitting him. He chuckles before throwing me over his shoulder, taking me towards the forest he lived near. "You know that doesn't hurt Ally."

I pout and go limp, letting myself dangle over his shoulder. He chuckled again, continuing into the lush forest. After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally stopped at a small clearing. He sat me on a flat rock and stood in front of me, proudly. "This is where proper training begins!" he exclaimed. I nodded, smiling eagerly. He brought over a large rock and placed it in front of me. "Break it with your fist, using no magic," He told me.

I stared at him, wondering if he was crazy. He smiled and nodded, reassuring me. I took in a gasp of air before pushing my fist at full power towards the rock. I felt my skin hit the rough surface and heard a crack. I opened my eyes to see the rock had been shattered into tiny pieces, now lying on the cold forest floor. Natsu stood there, gaping at me, "Even I can't do that.. Not to a rock that big," He exclaimed.

I smiled before realising something, "Dad, where's Luke and Happy?" I asked worriedly. "They'll be here any minute, come rest," He ordered. I nodded and sat on his lap, smiling. "Gah, you get heavier every time you do this Ally," He groaned. I chuckled and hugged him, "Dad thank you," I whispered. He tilted his head, "Thank you for what?" I sighed and shook my head, "For being there for me. You know, ever since the... Accident."

I sniffed and a tear escaped my eye. He smiled gently and pulled me into him, "You don't need to thank me. Even if the accident never happened I would still be there for you, looking out over you. And I'm sure mum's doing that right now."

I sniffed and smiled his infamous smile, tilting my head which caused my cap to fall slightly. "Ally!" I heard a call. I looked to see two exceeds running towards me at extreme speeds, extending their small arms out. I smiled and engulfed them in a hug. "Happy, Luke. Do you wanna go fishing?" I asked. They nodded eagerly and I looked towards Natsu, "Lets go dad!" I squealed excitedly. He nodded before standing up off the rock, dusting some dirt off his pants.

_Time skip to the river, 12:00 pm_

"And that's the last we need!" I exclaim, pulling a fish over to the pile we had managed to catch. I dusted myself off and got ready to cook the fish when an ear piercing scream sounded through the forest. The four of us jumped up and ran towards the source of the scream. "Hello?" I called out. We won't hurt you!" Natsu yelled. "H-Help!" The voice screamed. I dragged Luke towards the voice. I heard a chuckle from towards one of the bushes. I passed through the bush and gasped.

There, lying down, was a girl who seemed around the same age as me. She had chestnut coloured hair and dark brown eyes. She had a deep gash on one of her arms that was bleeding. I ran to the girls side, "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Dad!" I called out. There were some rustling noises before the pink haired mage stepped out from one of the bushes. He gasped and ran over to us, picking the girl up. "We'll take you back to our guild, don't worry!" He exclaimed.

We rushed back to the guild as fast as we could. "Ally, run ahead with Luke and warn them," Natsu told me. I nodded and ran as fast as I could, Luke flying beside me. I burst through the doors and ran over to Mira, "Mira! Dad's coming with a girl who's been wounded!" I exclaimed. She gasped and nodded, "Wendy!" She called over the young dragon slayer. "We're going to need your help, a wounded child is coming," Mira explained. Wendy nodded and waited at the door.

Natsu burst in with the kid still in his arms, panting slightly. "Wendy, help me," He gasped. She ran over to the girl and quickly used her healing magic which managed to make the wound close up. I heard a gasp and saw Levy running over to us, "Caitlin!" The girl looked up and smiled weakly, "Hey mum."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well thats all for this chapter x3 Sorry it wasn't that long, I was gingto make it longer but I really wanted to update it! Review if you want guys, the feedback will help! And I promise the next chapter will be longer! See ya guys!**

**Flames Out!**

**AllyBFBlaze~**


End file.
